Your Dream
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: "Setiap orang memiliki mimpi dan harapannya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan diriku. Tapi apalah artinya mimpi dan harapan bila hidupku tak lengkap dan bahagia? Untuk mencapai kebahagiaan terkadang harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Dan aku rela mengorbankan semua itu asal aku bahagia bersamamu." / AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo's, dll. NaruSasu, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke menatap datar gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang yang nampak tersenyum kikuk di hadapannya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, pemuda berambut _raven_ hitam kebiruan tersebut itu pun mulai membuka suara agar bisa segera berlalu pergi dari tempat yang jujur saja sangat membuang waktunya.

"Bisakah segera kau sampaikan tujuanmu mengundangku ke tempat ini, Hyuuga_-san_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kelewat datar, namun gadis yang duduk di hadapannya sangat mengerti jelas bahwa tersimpan ketidaksabaran di dalam pertanyaan tersebut.

"_H-Hontou-ni go-gomen-nessai _ka-rena te-lah m-mengganggu wa-waktu berharga anda, U-Uchiha_-san._" dan ucapan terbata tersebut sukses membuat pemuda di hadapannya memutar bola mata bosan. Tersenyum tipis, gadis tersebut mencoba menatap lurus sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya. "A-Ano, a-apakah Uchiha_-san _berkenan m-mendengarkan cerita s-saya?"

Mengangkat naik alisnya beberapa mili ke atas, pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut kemudian mendengus. "Sayangnya aku tidak berminat sama sekali," Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut itu pun meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. "aku benar-benar tersanjung karena kau sudah membuatku meninggalkan mata kuliah demi pertemuan yang _**sangat penting ini.**_" ucapnya penuh sarkasme dengan penekanan di akhir perkataannya.

"Apakah anda bersikeras untuk beranjak pergi walaupun semua yang akan saya ceritakan berhubungan dengan Naruto_-kun_?"

Gerakan pemuda _raven _tersebut itu pun seketika berhenti. Menatap gadis berambut _indigo _di hadapannya yang nampak menyeringai puas, Sasuke merasakan suatu desiran aneh di dalam rongga dadanya saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa yang terpasang pada wajah gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Sebaiknya anda kembali duduk, Uchiha_-san. _Karena cerita ini akan sangat panjang." ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Menghela napas pelan, bungsu dari dua bersaudara tersebut itu pun kembali mendudukan dirinya.

"Saya sudah mengenal Naruto_-kun _semenjak masa kanak-kanak. Naruto_-kun _adalah seorang ...,"

Gadis bermata unik tersebut terus bercerita. Memang tak memiliki awal yang menarik untuk disimak dan didengarkan. Namun setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, pemuda berotak jenius itu pun hanya dapat diam terpaku mendengarkan cerita dari gadis yang mendadak tidak berbicara secara tergagap tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR DREAM<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, **_**tapi fict ini asli tulisan Sao.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk Sao pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo, alur cepat, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menggeliat tak nyaman saat tidurnya terusik dan merasa sebuah beban berat yang menindih tubuhnya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan enggan akhirnya pun membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah berada tepat di atasnya nampak tersenyum lebar.

"_Dobe_?" tanya atau panggilnya lirih dengan suara serak, "Jam berapa?"

Mendapatkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibirnya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sudah sangat familliar untuknya tersebut itu pun bangkit dari posisi menindih dirinya. pemuda tersebut itu pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang langsung disambut baik oleh Sasuke yang baru saja meraih setengah kesadarannya.

"Ini baru jam enam pagi." Pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu hari ini kau ada kuliah pagi, jadi karena itu aku membangunkanmu."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Sasuke menatap sosok pemuda pirang tersebut yang perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari besar yang tersedia di sudut kanan ruangan bercat biru muda tersebut. "Hanya karena itu?" tanya sang bungsu Uchiha masih dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Tidak juga," Pemuda tersebut meraih sebuah setelan berwarna putih dan menggantungkannya pada bahu kanannya. "aku juga harus berangkat pagi ke rumah sakit, dan sepertinya aku akan pulang larut."

"Lembur lagi?"

Menganggukan kepalanya, sosok tersebut kembali mendekati Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi harus membuatmu kesepian. Tapi kuharap kau akan selalu mengerti."

"Hn."

"Hey, jangan marah." Sosok tersebut menarik lembut dagu Sasuke yang terpaut empat tahun lebih muda di bawahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum tersebut. "Aku tidak mungkin 'kan mengabaikan mereka begitu saja?"

Mendorong pelan sosok pirang tersebut agar sedikit menjauh darinya, Sasuke menatap datar pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. "Aku tidak marah, _Dobe._" ucapnya jengah.

"Hoo~ Benarkah? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ekspresimu seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk?" cibir pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut dengan seringai jahil.

"Ck, aku baru bangun tidur," Matanya mendelik galak. "bukan merajuk."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah, _Teme." s_ahutnya malas berdebat. Sosok jangkung itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya, aku tahu seberapa malasnya kau makan siang di tengah jadwal kuliahmu." melirik jam tangan bermerk yang bertengger pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, pria bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke penuh sayang. "Aku sudah harus berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu." ungkapnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun akhirnya berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas pelan. Kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, mata beriris _onyx_-nya menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah senyum kecut nampak tersungging pada wajahnya. "Apakah kau akan selalu menyayangiku, _Dobe_?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Namun anehnya, mata beriris <em>onyx-<em>nya nampak tak terfokus ke arah sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _Otoutou_?" tanya sosok pemuda akhir berwajah hampir serupa dengannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah layar laptop, Sasuke menatap datar sang kakak yang juga merangkap sebagai dosen pembimbingnya, "Apa laki-laki bisa mengandung, _Aniki?_"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar tak logis dari mulut adiknya secara tiba-tiba, Uchiha Itachi hanya dapat menatap adiknya takjub. "Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu, _Otoutou_?"

Mendecakan lidahnya kesal, Sasuke kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Cukup kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, _Aniiki_." desisnya rendah.

Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, Itachi mengacak-acak rambut sang adik dan sama sekali tak mempedulikan pelototan tajam dari sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kepala jenius adikku yang manis ini. Tapi, berhentilah membebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang tidak perlu."

Terdiam. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar kakaknya.

"Apakah di dapur kalian ada makanan yang bisa dimakan?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Naruto memasak banyak tadi pagi."

"Huaaa ... Naruto memang calon pasangan hidup yang sempurna." pekiknya berlebihan. Sementara sang adik hanya mengernyit jijik melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang berlebihan dan tidak Uchiha sama sekali. "Aku numpang makan, ya? Perutku lapar karena tidak sempat makan siang tadi."

"Hn. Panaskan saja."

Dan Itachi pun segera berlalu menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian kembali sibuk dengan keterdiamannya.

Mata _onyx_-nya menelusuri ruangan tamu tempatnya berada. Sampai sekarang pun, walau tidak secara terang-terangan, Sasuke belum bisa berhenti mengagumi kemewahan rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya selama hampir dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Apa kau masih merasa kesepian setelah aku tinggal di rumah ini, _Dobe?_" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Ehehe... Pasti pada jengah Sao lagi-lagi publish fict baru padahal hutang fict masih numpuk. Tapi tenang, fict ini ga panjang-panjang kok. Cuma satu atau dua chap lagi. Sengaja Sao publish supaya fict ini ga terbengkalai didocument dan berakhir berdebu. Fict ini tadinya oneshoot buat event opposite party, tapi karena tugas numpuk ga selesai deh. Hehe, sekalian mau belajar nulis NaruSasu juga. Semoga aja bisa buat fict NaruSasu.**

**Gomen karena chara jadi terlalu OOC.**

**Chap ini memang masih terlalu singkat dan belum jelas, jadi anggap aja sebagai pembukaan. Tapi, pasti udah pada nebak dong fict ini nantinya akan mengarah kemana?**

**Oke, berkenankah untuk mereview?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Dream**

**Chara sudah pasti milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi tulisan ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.**

**Resiko ditanggung pembaca. #KetawaNista**

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Meregangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku, Uzumaki Naruto pun kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja, tertutup tumpukan berkas-berkas catatan medis pasien-pasiennya. Membuka aplikasi _E-mail_, alisnya seketika mengernyit ketika sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan satu pun pesan dari sosok pemuda _raven _yang biasanya rajin mengiriminya _e-mail_ setiap satu jam sekali.

Memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan, disentuhnya permukaan layar _handphone_-nya dan menghubungi nomor sang kekasih yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

_Tut... tut... tut..._

Menautkan alisnya saat sama sekali tak mendapati respon apapun dari seberang sana, pemuda pirang itu pun kembali mengulangi panggilannya.

_Nihil._

Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut itu pun hanya bisa memijat ujung pangkal hidungnya ketika telpon darinya sama sekali tak mendapat sambutan dari sang pemilik telpon di seberang sana. Merasakan ketidakwajaran yang terasa mengganggunya, Naruto pun melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 22.34.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diraihnya jas putih yang teronggok di senderan kursi dan segera mengenakannya. Kemudian pemuda itu pun meraih kunci mobil yang tersimpan di dalam laci kecil mejanya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar ruangan kerjanya.

"Dokter ... "

Tersentak pelan ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya, sesaat dirinya baru saja ingin menutup pintu ruangannya, Naruto pun menatap sang pemilik suara. "Konan_-san?_"

"Dokter ... pasien di ruangan _VVIP _nomor 628, tiba-tiba saja kondisinya memburuk." terang wanita berpakaian khas perawat tersebut.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya kasar, sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang disebutkan sang perawat ber_name tag _'Konan Uzumaki' tersebut. Dan dengan terpaksa, Naruto pun harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang ke kediamannya.

Sementara di belakangnya, Konan pun mengikuti jejak langkah sang dokter muda berambut pirang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Memandang hampa bintang-bintang yang nampak bertaburan dengan indahnya di atas langit sana, Sasuke pun tersenyum. Pemuda tersebut mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.<p>

Malam sudah benar-benar larut, pemuda berkulit putih itu pun sepertinya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi tak akan bisa melihat sang kekasih pulang untuk malam ini.

Meremat permukaan dadanya yang terasa sakit, Sasuke kemudian mengatur napasnya secara perlahan. Tatapan matanya menyorot kosong ke arah gerbang sana.

"Lagi-lagi aku akan melewatkan kedatanganmu, _Dobe. _Kenapa selalu begini?" Tersenyum kecut, pemuda itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Ini sudah sewarjarnya, bukan?"

Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, mata beriris _onyx_-nya segera terarah ke arah _handphone_-nya yang tersimpan di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya, Sasuke kemudian meraih benda berbentuk persegi tersebut. Seketika senyum tipis tersungging pada paras rupawannya, ketika melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab di_ handphone_-nya. Memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan balasan, senyumnya pun berubah dengan lengkungan bibir ke bawah saat mendapati pemberitahuan ketidak-aktifan nomor yang ditujunya.

"Sibuk kembali, eh?" tanyanya pelan, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar ke atas tempat tidur, Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke atas langit-langit. Menerawang begitu jauh, tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri yang terasa begitu menyesakan dada.

"_Baka dobe._" desahnya lemah, dan kemudian kedua matanya pun terpejam erat_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Naruto tahu dia terkesan begitu jahat karena selalu membuat sang kekasih menunggu dirinya. Dia pun tahu dengan jelas betapa seringnya dia membiarkan sang kekasih merasa kesepian. Namun, apakah yang sebaiknya harus dia lakukan?<p>

Mengecup lembut kening sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan begitu lelapnya, Naruto pun memasangkan selimut yang belum digunakan sang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut. Mengusap helaian rambut Sasuke yang nampak sedikit lepek karena keringat, pemuda berprofesi sebagai dokter itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sasuke. Memeluk erat sang kekasih dan kemudian ikut memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Yang tak dia ketahui, sepasang mata _onyx _yang sedari tadi tertutup itu kemudian terbuka perlahan dan kemudian menatapnya sendu. Memperhatikan setiap detail lekuk wajah Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tampak penuh akan luka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, sarat akan ketidakpercayaan.<p>

"Kau dengan jelas mendengarnya, _Dobe._" sahut Sasuke datar, sama sekali nampak tak terlalu menganggap penting reaksi yang didapatnya dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Suke ... " Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang berdiri setengah meter di depannya. "Kenapa semuanya begitu tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa tidak membicarakan semuanya padaku jauh-jauh hari?" tanya Naruto beruntun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Memutar bola mata jengah, Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu bila kau selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, pemuda bermata _sapphire _itu pun melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Naruto mengusap permukaan wajah berkulit putih di hadapannya dan menatap Sasuke tepat ke mata. "Aku akan mengusahakan semuanya. Aku akan minta ijin cuti untuk seminggu ke depan agar bisa menemanimu di acara perkumpulan anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya, 'kan?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya meraih pemuda di hadapannya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila lagi-lagi kau mengingkari janjimu." ucap pemuda berambut _raven _itu seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. '_Aku mohon, Naruto. Ini sangat penting untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita berdua untuk ke depannya._' batinnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengulas senyumnya, Hinata Hyuuga menatap pemuda berambut <em>raven <em> di hadapannya yang nampak hanya menatapnya datar, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi pada wajah tampannya.

"B-Bagaimana ha-silnya, Uchiha_-san?_"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menatap gadis berambut _indigo _panjang di hadapannya tajam.

"B-Baguslah ka-kalau begitu, kau me-mang be-nar-benar dapat diandalkan, U-Uchiha_-san._"

Mendengus, Sasuke pun tersenyum sinis. "Aku melakukannya demi Naruto, bukan untukmu." ucapnya tegas.

"A-Aku tentu tahu, U-Uchiha_-san._" Hinata meraih tas tangan berwarna ungu lembut yang diletakannya di kursi kosong, membungkukan badannya dan kemudian mengulas senyum tipisnya kembali. "Se-nang bekerja s-sama de-ngan anda, U-Uchiha_-san. _Semoga a-anda bisa se-gera menemu-kan pengganti y-yang le-bih baik dari N-Naruto_-kun._" Dan kemudian gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya diam terpaku di restoran tersebut.

Tersenyum kecut, Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku benar, 'kan? Kau akan bahagia 'kan bila nanti akhirnya aku melepaskanmu, _Dobe?_" tanyanya begitu lirih, nyaris berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Oke**, **Sao tahu ini benar-benar telat dan begitu pendek, tapi Sao usahakan untuk mengupdate fict ini secepatnya. Chap depan akan lebih panjang dan menjadi chap terakhirnya.**

**Maaf sangat karena begitu membuat anda sekalian kecewa. Seriusan ... Sao benar-benar kaku buat nulis fict ini. Gomen ne...**

**Sao ucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang telah berkenan dengan fict ini, reviewer, guest, reader, silent reader, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review :<strong>

**Aicinta : **_ iya bener, di event itu banyak banget cerita sedih. Huaaa... gomen karena sampai sekarang fict ini belum jelas._

**Autumn. Aoki : **_Ehehe... chap depan semuanya akan dijelaskan secara menyeluruh. Maaf karena chap ini pun belum jelas. Sasu kekasihnya Naru. Haduh ... seriusan Sao kaku nulis fict ini, padahal draft-nya udah tinggal dikembangin._

**Akasaka Kirachiha : **_ mereka pacaran, tapi Sasu udah diajak tinggal buat nemenin Naru yang tinggal sendiri. Maaf lama banget._

**Iloyalty1 : **_tentang hamil, akan dibahas chap ending._

**Rikarika : **_maaf lama, pendek pula. Tapi chap depan gak bakal lama kok, diusahakan dalam jangka waktu sepuluh hari udah update,_

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : **_ sudah lanjut, maaf sampe jamuran. #SaoDigeplak_

**Pingki954 **_: arigatou, senpai._** #nyengir**

**Narusasu wookie : **_ arigatou. Huaaa... gomen. Maaf mengecewakan._

**Guest : **_Chap ini masih ga jelas. Gomen... yang jelas Hinata memang bikin Sasu galau._

**Octavhiea : **_ Sayangnya sepertinya Hinata memang lawan Sasu. Gomen..._

**Uchiha Soojung : **_ gomen. Sudah dilanjut, tapi begitu pendek dan belum ada kejelasan apapun._

**YoungChanBiased : **_ M-Preg? Hmp... Sao masih harus banyak belajar supaya bisa nemuin teori yang pas supaya M-preg itu terjadi. Gomen... #Ojigi_

**Minna : **_Sao minta maaf klo ada yang kelewat atau salah nulis nama pereview. Sao juga minta maaf akan pendeknya chap ini. Tapi chap depan akan panjang kok dan semuanya akan dibahas di sana. Diusahakan akan update dalam tenggang waktu sepuluh hari. Semoga gak ada halangan. Arigatou._


	3. Chapter 3

_Membeku..._

Naruto kemudian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah saat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya hanya melayangkan tatapan datar ke arahnya.

Entah, Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berkata apa. Semua terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk di tengah hari bolong.

Terkekeh pelan, terkesan kaku dan getir. Naruto bertepuk tangan pelan. "Lelucon yang bagus, _Teme. _Kau benar-benar hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak."

"...," Pemuda berambut _raven _di hadapannya bergeming, tatapan dan sorot matanya nampak tak dapat terbaca sama sekali.

"_Teme, _sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang juga." Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau, Naruto." Sasuke berkata tegas. "Kenapa kau terus memaksakan keadaan, Naruto?"

Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada _handle _pintu mobil, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan enggan menatap Sasuke— yang kini tengah menanti tanggapan darinya.

"_Dobe, _kau mendengarku 'kan?"

Menggermetakan giginya, Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan segera menghujamkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Ya, aku mendengarmu dengan jelas, _Teme._" Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menghadap ke arah kekasihnya. "Tapi sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingin memahaminya, _Teme. _Demi Tuhan, _Teme ... _kau jangan mempermainkanku."

Memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi terluka kekasihnya, Sasuke menggigit bibir. "Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita, _Dobe._"

"Terbaik, kau bilang?" terkekeh pelan, Naruto kemudian mendengus. "Bisa kau jelaskan di mana sisi baiknya, Suke?" pemuda tersebut tersenyum pahit, "Kau justru melukaiku, Suke."

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Sasuke pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Naruto ...," Sasuke memanggil nama sang kekasih, tanda akan keseriusannya dan permintaannya secara tidak langsung agar pemuda di hadapannya mau mendengarkan ucapannya dengan baik. "awalnya mungkin kita akan sama-sama terluka. Tapi kita tidak bisa egois, Naruto. Hubungan kita tidak bisa dipertahankan lebih lanjut lagi."

"Sebernanya ada apa, Suke? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Naruto, sama sekali tak habis pikir.

"Aku hanya baru sadar sekarang," Sasuke menatap Naruto sendu, "aku ingin mempunyai keluarga normal seperti mereka. Seperti anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya untuk sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu pun menatap Naruto dalam, kemudian berkata dengan begitu tegas, "Aku ingin punya keturunan."

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, Naruto benar-benar terdiam. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak seketika. Dokter muda tersebut sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapati kenyataan yang begitu terasa menyakitinya. Tak ada firasat buruk apapun, semua terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan, Naruto pun masih begitu mengingat akan hal apa saja yang terjadi kemarin. Ketika pada akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan izin dari pihak rumah sakit untuk cuti selama seminggu penuh, tentunya dengan berbagai macam kendala yang harus ditempuhnya agar bisa mendapat izin. Dan, semuanya masih berjalan dengan begitu baik hingga tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Kejadian yang terjadi dengan begitu saja, saat tiba-tiba sang kekasih mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu tabu baginya. Sasuke yang meminta perpisahan pada dirinya, sesaat setelah mereka usai menghadiri acara perkumpulan keluarga sang pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Suke." Dokter muda tersebut mengulas senyum, namun begitu sarat akan luka dan kepedihan. Diraihnya kedua tangan sang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. "Terkadang aku pun berpikir, kau yang suatu saat akan menawarkan perpisahan padaku ... karena alasan yang sama, yang baru saja kau utarakan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. Aku ..., " pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menggigit bibir dan kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "ternyata belum siap, Suke. Tak akan pernah siap. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menanggapinya."

Terdiam. Sasuke pun tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Menundukan kepalanya, Naruto kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya— tindakan yang membuat kekasihnya langsung merasakan kehilangan dan ketidakrelaan, namun urung untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan hanya memilih untuk diam. "Tapi," Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dan mulai membuka suara, "bila itu memang akan membuatmu bahagia, aku rela 'kan kau pergi, Sasuke."

Ucapan tersebut sontak membuat pemuda di hadapannya terhenyak, terdiam seribu bahasa, dengan sesuatu yang terasa berdenyut nyeri di dalam rongga dada.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang sendiri." Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu bergumam lirih, namun cukup mampu didengar sang kekasih— yang kini tengah bergulat dengan perasaannya sendiri, sebisa mungkin tak menarik permintaannya dan mencegah semua hal menyakitkan ini untuk benar-benar terjadi."Kau berbahagia-lah, Suke. Aku akan selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening berkulit putih di hadapannya, lama dan begitu dalam, sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

SementaraSasuke hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat, mencoba mengingat dan kemudian menyimpan momen tersebut di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Melepas kecupannya, Naruto mengelus permukaan pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tangan kanannya untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mundur dan menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka. Naruto melengkungkan senyumnya, "Aku pergi," menggigit bibirnya, dokter muda itu pun berbalik. "selamat tinggal." Naruto memasuki mobilnya, dan kemudian segera membawa diri beserta mobil berwarna putihnya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Cukup lama terdiam dalam posisinya yang hanya diam terpaku saat melihat kepergian sang kekasih, pemuda itu pun kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, seperti hendak ingin meraih sesuatu. "Tidak ... tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Naruto tidak boleh pergi. Tidak ... kumohon, ja-jangan. Jangan per-gi, N-Naruto."

.

"_N-Naruto_**-**kun, _sangat mencintai anak-anak." Hinata mengulas senyumnya, "Waktu SMP dulu ... Naruto_-kun _bilang,_ _dia akan menikahi seseorang dan kemudian mereka akan mempunyai banyak anak."_ _ Hinata menatap Sasuke tepat ke mata, "Karena semenjak kecil, Naruto_-kun _tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua. Itulah mimpi sederhana yang Naruto_-kun _miliki, membangun keluarga bahagia impiannya."_

_._

Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Dream<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, cerita monoton, alur cepat, dll.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame? Dipersilakan, selama membangun.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Plak...**_

_Sebuah tamparan tiba-tiba mendarat pada permukaan pipi seorang wanita berambut merah darah panjang, membuat wanita itu sontak jatuh tersungkur. Sementara sang pelaku penamparan, tampak menatap dingin keadaan wanita tersebut, sorot matanya begitu menusuk dan sarat akan kemurkaan._

"_Kau benar-benar wanita jalang, Kushina." Minato— nama pria yang menjadi pelaku penamparan— berkata dengan begitu dinginnya._

_Terkekeh tertahan, wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu pun dengan perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Melemparkan pandangan sengit yang tak kalah menusuk, wanita itu pun mendecih kasar. "Seperti kau suci saja, Minato." cibirnya, seringai mencemooh nampak menghiasi paras cantiknya . "Kau pikir, aku seperti ini karena siapa? Kau pun di luar sana sama saja. Bisa dibilang, kita ini impas, Minato."_

_Mengernyitkan alis, pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu pun menatap tak mengerti wanita di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Bertepuk tangan pelan, bermaksud mencemooh. Kushina kemudian mendengus jijik. "Kelakuanmu bahkan lebih rendah dariku, Minato." tekannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wanita itu pun menatap nanar suaminya. "Aku berselingkuh dengannya karena ulahmu sendiri, kau yang sama sekali tak pernah mengakui dirimu sebagai Suamiku. Aku bermain dengan dia dengan masih mengakuimu sebagai Suamiku. Tapi," tersenyum miris, Kushina menatap Minato penuh luka, "bukankah kau sama sekali tak menganggapku ada? Kau bermain dengan para wanita di luar sana, tanpa mengakui statusmu sebagai seorang Suami dan Ayah." jelasnya._

_Terdiam, Minato hanya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat._

"_Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja rumah tangga terkutuk ini, Minato." ungkap Kushina, yang membuat lelaki di hadapannya melebarkan matanya. "Aku lelah, percuma kita terus bersandiwara. Perpisahan akan menjadi jalan terbaik di antara kita."_

_Dan malam itu pun menjadi akhir di antara mereka, sebuah rumah tangga yang terbina atas dasar keharusan. Dua insan manusia yang terpaksa menikah muda karena hamil di luar nikah._

_Yang tak mereka ketahui— bahkan mungkin tak dipedulikan— tepat di balik tembok, seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun tengah memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut kecilnya. Isakan lirih pun terdengar lolos dari sosok kecil nan rapuh tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini."_

_Suara bernada dingin itu terlantun dengan begitu ringannya dari wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut, sama sekali tidak menatap atau bahkan melirik pada sang putera kecilnya yang menatap nanar rumah sederhana di depannya._

"_Kenapa Naru harus tinggal di sini, _Kaa-san? _Tidak bisakah Naru tetap tinggal bersama _Kaa-san?"

_Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto— putera kecilnya— yang terkesan bernada penuh permohonan, Kushina terkekeh sinis. "Kau pikir, aku sudi berlama-lama melihat wajahmu yang begitu mirip dengan Ayahmu, heh?" Kushina tersenyum mencemooh, "Kau jangan bermimpi, anak sialan. Karena kehadiranmu, aku menderita."_

_Tertohok. Bocah kecil itu pun mulai meneteskan air matanya, sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban yang terasa begitu menyakitinya._

"_Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, dan bawa wajah memuakanmu itu dari hadapanku. Melihatmu hanya membuatku ingin segera melenyapkanmu saja." perintah Kushina dengan begitu kejamnya, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atau terenyuh, ketika melihat keadaan darah dagingnya sendiri yang nampak begitu terpukul. _

"Kaa-san ...," _Naruto meraih sebelah tangan sang ibu, sebisa mungkin mencegah Ibunya yang baru saja berbalik dan hendak menuju mobil mewahnya, "jangan tinggalkan, Naru. Naru mohon, Naru tidak ingin tinggal di panti asuhan. Naru masih punya _Kaa-san _dan _ Tou-san. _Naru mohon, _ Kaa-san."

_Bergeming. Wanita itu hanya menatap dalam diam bocah berambut pirang di hadapannya. Sorot matanya nampak begitu dingin dan menusuk, yang akhirnya membuat bocah pirang tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras dengan tangannya secara kasar, Naruto pun berbalik dan segera berlari menjauhi wanita tersebut._

_Semenjak saat itu di usianya yang sangat muda, Naruto kecil pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang anak yang tak pernah diinginkan yang pada akhirnya ... dibuang begitu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Memijit ujung pangkal hidungnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang terus bedenyut nyeri, Naruto pun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ingatan tentang masa kecilnya, selalu sukses membuatnya sakit dan tersiksa dengan begitu parahnya.<p>

Naruto lelah.

Dokter muda itu benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa lagi-lagi dirinya harus merasakan sakitnya dibuang? Ya, dibuang. Faktanya memang begitu, bukan?

Menegadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan kemudian menatap nanar langit malam yang nampak begitu cerah karena bulan purnama,Naruto pun terkekeh pahit. Rasanya begitu sangat menyakitkan.

"Malang sekali nasibku. Lagi-lagi aku dicampakan." gumamnya begitu pelan dan nyaris berbisik. Senyum getir nampak begitu jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menghela napas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya— merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya sendiri— saat dirinya melihat gerbang rumahnya, yang berdiri dengan begitu megah dan kokohnya. Rasa sepi terasa begitu menikam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melupakan semua fakta yang ada dan kemudian berpikiran sekejam itu? Dia harus merelakannya. Kebahagian Sasuke, bukankah adalah prioritas utama baginya?

"Sasuke selalu merasa kesepian karena ulahku sendiri." Naruto menyakinkan dirinya, bahwa semuanya pun terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri. Dan, ini memang-lah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Mencoba berlapang dada dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi—

"Bisakah?" tanya Naruto ragu.

—rasa sakit dan tak rela, tak mungkin bisa dipungkiri. Karena ... menampik perasaan itu tidaklah akan pernah mudah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bukankah seharusnya ... kau berlibur, Naruto?"<p>

Menatap datar sang penanya, Naruto menggedikan bahunya tak acuh. "Dan faktanya, sekarang aku di sini, bukan?"

Mengerutkan keningnya, Sakura— gadis yang merupakan rekan kerjanya, sesama dokter— pun menghela napasnya kemudian. "Kau tahu, baru saja aku dibuat senang saat mendengar akhirnya kau mengambil cuti, eh ... ternyata," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "dasar Naruto _no baka._"

Memutar bola matanya malas_, _Naruto pun mendengus. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Sakura_-chan. _Tanpa adanya diriku di sini, kau pasti kerepotan mengurusi pasien-pasienku."

"Tsk ... akan lebih repot kalau kau tumbang secara tiba-tiba." timpal Sang gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut.

"Aku tidak lemah, Sakura_-chan._"

" ..., "

Hening...

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Sakura meraih beberapa berkas yang nampak berserakan di atas meja, dan kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku harus segera memeriksa pasien."

"Hmp ... "

"Hey ... Naruto," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat tangannya mencapai knop pintu, gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto, "kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." menggigit bawah bibirnya dan tersenyum datar. "Itachi_-nii _memberitahuku, dia bilang kau dan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura_-chan._" potong Naruto secepat mungkin, "Asal Sasuke bahagia, aku juga akan hidup bahagia."

Menghela napasnya saat melihat Naruto tersenyum— walau terlihat jelas sangat terkesan terpaksa— pada dirinya, Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku pergi." dan gadis itu pun benar-benar berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Menatap nanar ke arah pintu ruangannya yang sudah kembali tertutup, pemuda yang saat ini mengenakan setelan kerjanya pun menghela napasnya kembali. Yang entah sudah berapa kali dirinya melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Meraih benda kotak persegi yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan berdering di atas meja kerjanya, jemari tangannya pun menyentuh _icon _gagang telpon berwarna hijau yang nampak tertera di layar. Dan kemudian segera menempelkannya di depan telinga.

"_Moshi-mo—"_

'...,'

"Hmp ... aku segera ke sana."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terdiam dalam posisi meringkuk, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saat mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka.<p>

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri di kamar, _Otoutou?"_

Sama sekali tak ingin menanggapi keberadaan dan pertanyaan sang kakak, pemuda yang kini tengah dalam tahap masa penyelesaian skripsi itu pun menutup erat kedua matanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, _Otoutou." _Itachi sama tak ingin menyerah hanya karena diabaikan oleh sang adik, pemuda yang merupakan dosen tersebut itu pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. "Bagaimana bisa kau meminta berpisah dengan Naruto begitu saja? Terutama ... bagaimana bisa kau memberikan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal begitu?"

"...,"

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tahu dengan sangat pasti seperti apa dirimu, _Otoutou. _Kau bukan tipe orang yang sekejam itu. _Otoutou _kesayanganku tak mungkin seegois itu." Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala adiknya yang tertutup selimut, "Tapi, perpisahan tak akan selamanya menjadi jalan yang terbaik, _Otoutou._ Dan tidaklah adil bagi Naruto, bila kau sama sekali tak memberinya kejelasan dan kesempatan untuk sama-sama menentukan pilihan."

Merasa sudah cukup berbicara, pemuda yang dulunya merupakan junior Naruto di kampus itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu keluar, Itachi menoleh sejenak ke arah sang adik— yang sama sekali belum melakukan pergerakan apapun— sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah kaca jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tersenyum kecut saat melihat langit biru — yang sontak mengingatkannya pada mata sang kekasih— yang nampak begitu cerah, Sasuke pun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, seperti hendak meraih sesuatu di atas sana. "Begitukah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto<em>-kun, <em>ada apa?"

Tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara bernada lembut dari gadis berambut _indigo _panjang yang duduk di hadapannya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian mengulas senyum tipis, yang begitu jelas nampak dipaksakan. "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, Hinata_-chan._"

"B-Begitu 'kah?" tanya gadis tersebut terdengar ragu, mata beriris uniknya menatap penuh khawatir pada sang dokter muda.

Meraih cangkir yang berisi cairan berwarna kehitaman yang terletak di atas meja, Naruto kemudian meneguk minuman tersebut secara perlahan. Sementara gadis yang duduk di hadapannya hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan begitu lekat, dan juga nampak terlihat gelisah.

Meletakan cangkir yang sudah separuh kosong tersebut kembali ke atas meja, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun kembali memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke arah gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. "Kau pun nampak gelisah, Hinata_-chan._"

"E-Eh ... be-benar 'kah?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang nampak terkejut.

Mengangguk, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku entah kenapa ... merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"T-Tidak terla-lu penting, N-Naruto_-kun._" Hinata mengulas senyumnya, "K-Kalau pun a-da yang ingin ku-sampaikan, a-aku rasa N-Naruto_-kun _lah yang ter-lebih dahulu ha-harus mengata-kan a-pa yang se-benarnya ter-jadi dengan N-Naruto_-kun._"

"Terlalu pribadi untuk kuceritakan padamu, Hinata_-chan?_" Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak padamu, Hinata_-chan. _Aku kini terkesan jarang bisa menemuimu."

"T-Tidak, Naruto_-kun ... _t-tidak apa-apa," Hinata meraih sebelah tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi tersimpan di atas meja, meremasnya pelan seraya tersenyum. "a-aku me-mengerti bila N-Naruto_-kun _sibuk, sehingga ja-jarang meng-hubungi dan mengajakku ber-temu."

Menarik tangannya cepat, Naruto berdehem pelan dan tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering, suasana pun berubah tidak mengenakan. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat merasa asing dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba gadis di hadapannya.

Sementara Hinata, gadis tersebut seketika menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada rasa kecewa di dalam dirinya, saat sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya nampak memberikan penolakan secara tidak langsung atas tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi," Melirik sekilas jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "sepertinya sudah saatnya aku kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Naruto_-kun ..., _"

Mendengar gadis di hadapannya memanggil dirinya, sontak membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya yang baru saja hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pemuda tersebut menatap Hinata, "Ya?"

"_Tou-sama _ telah melamarku seminggu yang lalu untukmu."

Melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan— tanpa terbata sama sekali— oleh gadis berambut _indigo _panjang di hadapannya, Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Membuka tutup mulutnya berulang kali, dokter muda itu pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"_Tou-sama _benar-benar serius ingin menjadikanku menantunya."

"L-Lalu ... kau tentunya menolaknya, bukan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Menggeleng, Hinata menggigit bawah bibirnya, "Aku menerimanya." jawabnya pelan.

"KAU GILA?" berteriak, Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan para pengunjung lain di restoran tersebut yang tiba-tiba tertuju ke arahnya saat mendengar teriakannya, juga sama sekali tak mengacuhkan Hinata yang nampak membelalakan matanya. "Demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pemikiranmu, Hinata_-chan?_" mendesis, Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada gadis yang kini nampak tertegun— sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan reaksi Naruto yang nampak begitu marah. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyetujui permintaan si Tua bangka itu?"

"A-Aku ti-dak mungkin me-nolak permintaan _Tou-sama, _Naruto_-kun._" ucapnya lirih.

Mengatur sistem pernapasan pada tubuhnya, Naruto kemudian memijat ujung pangkal hidungnya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata_-chan. _Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu." Naruto menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan, merasa begitu bodoh dengan reaksi spontannya.

Menundukan wajahnya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam— sukses membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mengenai lamaran itu," Naruto melembutkan suaranya, tak ingin kembali mengulangi kesalahannya. "aku akan membicarakannya dengan orangtua itu. Dia sama sekali tak bisa memaksa kehendaknya pada kita. Akan menjadi kesalahan bila kita menikah tanpa adanya cinta sama sekali."

Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Hinata pun kembali menatap Naruto. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu menatap Naruto sendu. "Kau salah, Naruto_-kun. _Semuanya tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Mengernyit bingung, dokter muda itu menatap lawan bicaranya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun. _Sudah sangat lama."

Membelalakan matanya, Naruto pun benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan pengakuan gadis yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak kecil tersebut.

'_Ini tidak serius, 'kan?'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brak...<strong>_

Sama sekali merasa terganggu saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar begitu keras, seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang jabrik, nampak lebih memfokuskan diri dengan kanvas yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan, menggoreskan kuas dengan begitu anggunnya.

Sementara sang pelaku pembantingan pintu yang merasa diabaikan pun, memicingkan matanya dengan begitu tajam. "Bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Pak tua?" tanyanya dengan begitu sinis.

Bergeming. Pria tersebut tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Minato Namikaze ...,"

Mendengus, pria itu pun akhirnya melirik ke arah pemuda yang hampir serupa dengannya. "Kelakuanmu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan profesimu sama sekali, Naruto."

Mendecih, Naruto menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan melecehkan. "Seperti kelakuanmu bagus saja, Pak tua." cibirnya.

Meletakan peralatan melukisnya di tempat khusus yang berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi lukisan tersebut, Minato pun melepaskan apron putihnya. "Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu, aku akan segera ke sana." perintahnya, mengabaikan cibiran yang baru saja dilayangkan padanya.

Menahan diri, agar tidak segera meluapkan emosinya, Naruto pun memilih menuruti perintah pria tersebut dengan terpaksa.

"Anak itu," Minato menggelengkan kepalanya lemah ketika pemuda tersebut kembali membanting pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama?"

Menatap tajam pria yang sejatinya merupakan ayah kandungnya tersebut, Naruto mendengus sinis. "Cukup membuat pasienku mati di tempat."

Menghela napasnya pelan, Minato mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tepat di hadapan putera sulungnya. "Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya." Bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengaturku, Pak tua." tegasnya, matanya memicing penuh kebencian.

"Aku bukan mengaturmu," Minato menatap Naruto tepat ke mata, "tapi itu merupakan kewajibanmu sebagai Putera Namikaze."

"Kewajiban ... kau bilang?" terkekeh pelan, pemuda beriris _sapphire _tersebut mendecih, "Sepertinya otakmu benar-benar sudah berkarat, Pak tua."

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan padaku," jawabnya tak acuh. "tapi salahkan dirimu bila aku melukai pasangan homo-mu."

Menggermetakan giginya, Naruto semakin menghujamkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya pada pria di hadapannya. "Tsk ... kau tahu, Minato." Naruto tersenyum getir, "Tindakanmu yang seenaknya, benar-benar membuatku semakin membencimu. Kau sungguh orangtua yang begitu kejam dan keterlaluan. Aku sampai mati pun tak akan sudi memaafkanmu."

"Terserah, aku pun sama sekali tak membutuhkan maaf darimu." Pria tersebut tersenyum menyeringai, "Yang kubutuhkan ... hanya kau menuruti semua keinginanku."

Tak perlu berkata dan menunggu apapun lagi, Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berlalu dari kediaman Namikaze tersebut dengan rasa amarah yang semakin bercokol di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Seminggu kemudian...<em>

.

.

.

"Hinata benar-benar berkata seperti itu?" Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

Sementara pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua di atasnya, nampak tengah memutar-mutar sedotan pada gelas minumannya yang hampir separuh kosong.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, _Senpai?"_

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto kemudian menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Kau harus menentukan, _Senpai_."

"Entahlah, Itachi." Menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan yang membentuk menara di atas meja, Naruto menatap lemah pemuda yang merupakan juniornya semasa kuliah. "Semuanya terasa begitu janggal untukku."

"Janggal?" Itachi membeo dan menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

Mengangguk, Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. "Semua yang tiba-tiba terjadi, entah kenapa seperti sudah terencana. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meminta berpisah denganku dan kepulangan Pria tua itu dari Amsterdam yang secara mendadak ke Konoha. Tidak 'kah kau berpikiran demikian, Itachi?"

Terdiam, Itachi menatap Seniornya tersebut datar. "Jadi kau mencurigai Minato_-san _ sebagai penyebab keputusan sepihak _Otoutou_-ku, begitu?" Dan Itachi pun sontak menghela napasnya pelan ketika melihat pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di hadapannya tersebut menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa pemikiranmu tidak terlalu dangkal, _Senpai?_"

Menggedikan bahunya tak acuh, Naruto pun meminum jus jeruknya. "Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu sensitif dengan pria tua itu. Tapi, bukankah wajar untuk berpikir ke arah sana?" ungkapnya kemudian.

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak seharusnya 'kan?" timpal pemuda bertanda lahir unik di sekitar hidungnya tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin kau salah jalan, _Senpai._"

"...,"

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kalian berdua," Itachi menatap Naruto tepat ke mata, "mereka pun termasuk, _Senpai. _Kau tidak boleh gegabah. Terlebih ... bila memang Minato_-san _yang menjadi pemicunya."

"Jadi aku harus menikahi Hinata, begitu?" Naruto tersenyum getir.

Pemuda _raven _itu mendesah pelan, "Walaupun sejujurnya aku ingin kau lebih memilih mempertahankan perasaanmu pada adikku, tapi tetap saja, bukan?" Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Aku tetap sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dan melibatkan diri lebih jauh lagi, _Senpai._ Akan semakin memburuk bila semakin banyak pihak yang ikut terlibat. Tapi," menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak, Dosen dari Universitas ternama di Konoha tersebut mengulum senyumnya, "apapun keputusanmu, aku yakin itu akan menjadi yang terbaik. Karena Naruto _senpai _yang sudah kukenal selama hampir delapan tahun; adalah sosok _S_e_npai _ yang selalu kupercaya dan kukagumi."

Ikut mengulas senyum tipisnya, Naruto melemparkan tatapan penuh terima kasih. "Kau pun adalah _Kouhai_-ku yang paling bisa kupercaya dan kuandalkan. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Itachi." ungkapnya. "Dan terima kasih telah memperkenalkanku dengan Sasuke."

Masih dengan ulasan senyum pada wajahnya, pemuda _raven _berkuncir lemas itu pun mengangguk pelan. "Begitu pun denganku, _Senpai._"

Menikmati keheningan yang tercipta dalam waktu yang cukup lama di antara mereka; guna menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang sempat terabaikan cukup lama oleh mereka berdua, kedua sosok pemuda berparas rupawan itu pun sama-sama melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri masing-masing.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit," ungkap Naruto, membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, aku juga harus kembali ke kampus." sambung Itachi.

Saling melemparkan pandangan antara satu sama lain, mereka berdua berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata.

"Biar aku yang membayar," Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya, "lagipula aku yang mengajakmu untuk bertemu di _cafe _ini."

"Hn, terserahmu sajalah," jawab Itachi tak acuh, "kalau begitu ... aku permisi duluan." Pemuda berkuncir lemas itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sejenak dan akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Naruto pun memanggil salah satu pelayan _cafe _tersebut, guna menyelesaikan pembayaran. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan ikut berlalu pergi dari salah satu _cafe _ternama di Konoha tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?"<p>

Mengerling bosan, ketika lagi-lagi mendengar temannya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama— untuk keempat belas kalinya dalam kurun waktu dua jam belakangan ini— kepada dirinya, Sasuke pun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat yang sama secara berulang kali, Juugo." titahnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, Sasuke." ungkap pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut, "Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat pucat."

"Ck, _urusaii._"

Menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati tanggapan yang tak mengenakan dari teman satu fakultasnya tersebut, Juugo pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Namun—

"Sasuke!"

—kekhawatirannya akan kondisi fisik temannya tersebut terbukti. Sasuke secara tiba-tiba terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh menggelinding ke dasar tangga, jika dirinya tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuh pemuda _raven _tersebut.

Memberontak dari pelukan sang penolong, Sasuke menepis kasar kedua tangan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku." desisnya begitu kasar, sama sekali tak suka dirinya disentuh oleh sembarangan orang.

Mempertahankan dirinya untuk tak mengelus dada karena reaksi Sasuke yang terbilang kasar dan sama sekali tak menghargai pertolongannya, Juugo pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum maklum. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu jatuh ke bawah sana, hanya karena kau yang begitu anti disentuh oleh siapa pun." terangnya, memaklumi dengan tabiat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya.

Memicingkan matanya tajam, Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Namun sayangnya, rasa sakit yang sedari tadi pagi terus saja menyiksa kepalanya; membuat Sasuke perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Suara teriakan bernada panik dari Juugo dan tubuhnya yang terasa melayanglah yang dia ingat untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan benar-benar menangkap dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tersentak secara tiba-tiba, dokter muda yang kini tengah memeriksa keadaan salah satu pasiennya tersebut itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.<p>

"Ada apa, Dok?" tanya seorang perawat yang tengah mendampinginya.

Mencoba mengenyahkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak, pemuda itu pun mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang perawat yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sang pasien yang ikut menatapnya khawatir. "Kau sudah bisa pulang besok. Tapi, ingat untuk selalu rutin memeriksakan keadaanmu selama sebulan sekali."

Mengangguk patuh, sosok anak kecil berambut coklat keemasan di hadapannya tersenyum dengan begitu lebar. "_Arigatou, _Naru _Nii-san, _Miroku sayang _Nii-san._"

Menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil yang kini tengah terduduk di ranjang pasien, Naruto pun tersenyum simpul. "_Nii-san _juga sangat menyayangi, Mi_-chan. _Cepatlah pulih secara total."

"_Ha'i, Nii-san._"

"Anak pintar." pujinya seraya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengelus dengan lembut surai sang adik yang saat ini belum juga tersadar dari pingsannya, Itachi tersenyum getir. Ingatannya masih dengan begitu jelas mengingat semuanya, ketika dirinya yang baru saja kembali ke kampus, harus menerima laporan keadaan adiknya yang nyaris saja jatuh dari tangga karena tiba-tiba pingsan. Pemuda bertanda lahir unik pada bagian hidungnya tersebut, bahkan dengan jelas masih mengingat Juugo yang langsung menarik dirinya ke ruangan kesehatan kampus.<p>

Itachi bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana semua hal ini bisa terjadi, Itachi justru sangat begitu paham dengan kondisi fisik adik satu-satunya tersebut, yang semakin hari semakin menurun. Kondisi yang terjadi karena keadaan perasaan Sasuke yang tengah dalam kondisi buruk. Tentang Sasuke yang sebenarnya begitu tersiksa dengan segala hal yang harus diterimanya, karena telah meminta perpisahan secara sepihak dari seorang dokter muda bernama Naruto.

Itachi tentu tahu, sebesar apa rasa cinta sang adik pada seniornya tersebut. Bahkan Itachi pun tahu—

"Kau bodoh, _Otoutou. _Tidak seharusnya kau mengalah dan mendengarkan wanita itu."

—bahwa sang adik tengah mencoba berkorban untuk kebahagiaan sang kekasih.

Ya, Itachi tahu.

Tentu saja tahu, karena seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak akan pernah rela melewatkan hal sekecil apapun yang terjadi pada sang adik. Pemuda berambut _raven _berkuncir lemas tersebut akan selalu memastikan dan mengawasi setiap momen yang dilalui oleh satu-satunya peninggalan yang tak ternilai dari mendiang kedua orangtuanya tersebut. Karena—

"Kau harus bahagia, _Otoutou._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut <em>indigo <em>yang kini tengah duduk dengan begitu manis di ruangan kerjanya, Naruto pun melepaskan jas putihnya di senderan kursi kerjanya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Hinata_-chan?_"

Mencoba tak menghiraukan nada tidak suka yang terdengar dari sang dokter muda tersebut, Hinata mengulas senyum manisnya, "A-Ada yang i-ngin kutunjukan pa-da N-Naruto_-kun._"

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi, Naruto menatap malas sebuah kertas tebal berwarna _lavender _yang baru saja dikeluarkan gadis tersebut dari tasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tak acuh.

Bukan. Bukan karena Naruto bodoh atau tidak tahu. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut hanya benar-benar tidak menerima semuanya dengan begitu saja. Dan Naruto pun benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis tersebut jadi terkesan menyebalkan baginya.

"I-Ini su-rat undangan u-untuk acara per-nikahan kita," terang Hinata dengan wajah yang merona. "bagaimana me-nurut N-Naruto_-kun? _A-Apa Naruto_-kun _me-nyukainya?"

Memijat ujung pangkal hidungnya untuk sejenak, pemuda tersebut menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kau tentu tahu, aku sama sekali belum membuat keputusan untuk menerima semua ini, Hinata_-chan. _Aku bahkan benar-benar tidak menginginkannya sama sekali." Naruto menatap Hinata lelah, "Kenapa kau pun harus ikut mendesakku?"

"N-Naruto_-kun, _a-aku be—"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Hinata_-chan._" Naruto tersenyum datar, "Sebentar lagi akan ada operasi, aku harus bisa berkonsentrasi."

Menundukan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hinata pun kemudian mengangguk, "B-Baiklah, Naruto_-kun. _M-Maaf te-lah mengganggu." ucapnya lemah seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Terdiam untuk sejenak, Naruto meraih kertas undangan berwarna _lavender _yang terletak di atas meja. Sejenak, ditatapnya kertas tersebut dengan mata yang nampak kosong, sebelum akhirnya dilemparnya kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain." gumamnya pelan, sarat akan keputus-asaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an.**_

_**Ugh ... lagi-lagi Sao gagal membuat fict ini tamat di chap ini. Drafnya belum selesai Sao kembangkan, takutnya klo dipersingkat semuanya akan terkesan dipaksakan. Sao mentok minna-san.**_

_**Hontouni gomennasai. #Ojigi.**_

_**Rencananya memang akan dipublish nanti, tapi ... galau duluan nulis fict ini. Mohon pemaklumannya, ya. #puppyEyes**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Balasan review.**_

_**Autumn. Aoki : **__setuju sama Aoki-san #SaoSokAkrab Naru emang terkesan pasif. Semoga chap ini termasuk panjang. Entahlah, Aoki-san. Diusahakan benar happy end._

_**Aicinta : **__wkwk... Sao mah emang angin-anginan, ngomong gini tapi jadinya begitu. Ha-ah... gomen ne, karena belum bisa end. Tapi endnya tetep dalam jangka sepuluh hari kemarin, jadi tanggal berapa, ya?__** #NgacirLihatKalender**_

_**Suira : **__rencananya, Sao mau buat omake atau side story tentang awal mula hubungan mereka. Soalnya bingung mesti ngeletakin flashback mereka discene mana.__** #SaoDigeplak**_

_**YoungChanBiased : **__ Syukurnya, enggak. Sao gak tega sama Suke__**. #pelukSuke**_

_**Alta0sapphire : **__ sudah dilanjut, wkwk... Sao memang plinplan, ya._

_**LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu : **__wkwk... jangan dibunuh dulu, Sao masih ngontrak dia di fict Psikopat, Eh.__** #KetawaEvil**_

_**Pingki954 : **__ Sebenarnya gak rumit, senpai. Cuma Sao aja yang plinplan jadi fict ini terkesan ruwet kayak otak Sao. #NyengirKikuk_

_**Guest : **__ hehe, sudah terjawab di sini. Diusahakan happy end._

_**FayRin Setsuna D Flourite : **__ ehehe ... tapi Ihat kikuk, Rin-san. Ditambah penyakit plinplan yang akut dan malu-maluin ini. Arigatou, Rin-san._

_**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : **__ arigatou. Bisa dibilang begitu. Maaf ya gagal end._

_**Ivy Bluebell : **__benarkah, senpai? Ugh ... aku harap chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Maaf ga langsung end. Semoga masih berkenan dengan fict ini. ._

_**CA Moccachino : **__Huaaa ... semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf bila tak sesuai harapan, Sao benar-benar kaku. Iya, mestinya memang satu chap, tapi ... ugh, gomen. _

_**Minna-san : **__maaf ga bisa langsung end, Sao galau duluan baca bagian ini. Terutama bagian Kushina. Maaf juga yang namanya salah ditulis dan juga bila ada reviewer yang terlewat._

_**Arigatou untuk semua reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower, yang ngefav dan semua yang ikut berkenan. Maaf mengecewakan, maaf juga untuk typo's dan kesalahan lainnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan kembali mereview? <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Berdehem secara pelan, pria berjas putih dengan _name tag_ 'Shikamaru Nara'— dengan segala label dan gelar yang ada di depan dan di belakang namanya— meletakkan lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke atas meja kerjanya. Bola mata kuacinya, menatap malas dokter berambut pirang yang tengah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau serius, Naruto?"

Terdiam sejenak, pemuda itu pun pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu mantap, "Kau pun tahu, bahwa aku sudah menghabiskan delapan semester untuk meraih gelar sebagai dokter spesialis anak dan juga sepuluh semester tambahan untuk menjadi dokter spesialis bedah anak," tersenyum tipis, Naruto menatap rekan kerjanya tersebut lekat, "karena itu ... tolong legalisir surat keberangkatanku ke Jerman secepat mungkin."

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan begitu berat, Shikamaru pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera meraih bolpoint yang terletak di samping kertas tersebut, "Rumah sakit ini pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan dirimu," ungkapnya seraya menandatangani lembaran kertas tersebut satu per satu, "terutama pasien-pasienmu, Naruto."

"Begitu pun denganku," Naruto tersenyum simpul, "kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, tapi aku harus bisa, bukan?"

Menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang telah ditandatangani olehnya, rekan kerja Naruto— sekaligus pimpinan rumah sakit tersebut— itu pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto, "Semoga kau sukses di sana, dan segera raihlah impianmu, Naruto."

Menatap sejenak uluran tangan tersebut, dokter muda itu pun menyambutnya kemudian, "_Arigatou, _Shika. Aku titip Sakura_-chan _dan pasien-pasienku kepadamu."

"Ck ... _mendokusei, _ itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, bodoh." jawab pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun tersebut malas.

"Hmp ... mohon bantuannya, Profesor."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Dream<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, alur cepat dan loncat-loncat, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Happy reading...**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Agak terlambat Naruto mengetahui, bahwa beberapa hari ini kekasih hatinya telah terbaring rapuh di rumah sakit.

Dia baru saja mengetahuinya, ketika tanpa sengaja melihat —mantan— kekasihnya tersebut berada di taman rumah sakit dengan setelan khas pasien, tengah duduk terdiam di bangku taman.

Namun, Naruto bisa apa? Dia ingin sekali menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut, menyapanya dan bahkan ...

_Tidak._

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala keinginannya untuk meluapkan segala kerinduan yang bercokol dalam benaknya.

Menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, dokter muda itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

_Ini yang terbaik, karena kembali bertemu dengan dirinya ... hanya akan membuatnya kembali lemah, karena tak ingin kehilangan._

.

.

.

Kondisi adiknya memburuk, membuat Itachi terpaksa membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit. Namun, kendala pun sempat menghampirinya, sang adik begitu keras kepala dan bersikukuh untuk tetap bertahan di rumah. Perlu berbagai macam bujukan, tapi segala macam bujukan pun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga berakhir dengan Itachi yang terpaksa menyeret paksa sang adik menuju rumah sakit.

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju adiknya yang tengah duduk terdiam di bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Maaf, baru bisa datang," ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang adik, senyuman tipis pun disunggingkannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari air mancur yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu ... cepatlah sembuh." Itachi mengelus lembut rambut _raven _sang adik.

"...,"

"...,"

Hening.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, hanya suara ramai anak-anak yang tengah tampak bermain di sanalah yang terdengar.

Hembusan napas mereka berdua pun ikut terdengar.

"Aku ingin pulang," pinta Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau akan pulang, setelah kau benar-benar sembuh." Itachi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." ungkap sang pasien.

"Kau bukan dokter, _Otoutou._" Sang dosen muda mengingatkan.

"Dan kau pun juga bukan dokter, _Aniki._" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari air mancur, dan segera menatap sang kakak dengan mata memicing tajam. "Karena itulah ... berhenti bertingkah seolah kau memahami kondisiku lebih dari diriku sendiri."

Mendesah lelah, Itachi kembali mengulum senyum, "Kamu tahu, betapa aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke," ucapnya seraya menatap sang adik dalam, "karena itu aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Melihatmu terpuruk, membuatku merasa sakit."

Memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Rasanya, dia pun tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menatap langsung sang kakak.

"Aku senang kau berubah, lebih bisa berekspresi dan mulai mampu menghargai orang lain. Tidak seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu, begitu arogan dan anti-sosial," Itachi tersenyum lirih. "Tapi keterpurukanmu saat ini, justru membuatku merasa kehilangan. Kau berubah terlalu jauh, _Otoutou. _Kau bahkan seperti sudah melupakan jati dirimu sebagai seorang Uchiha."

"...,"

"Dan, akhirnya ... aku pun merasa begitu muak."

Meringis pelan, pemuda tersebut tersenyum getir. "Kau muak, aku pun juga merasa muak, _Aniki. _Aku benci dengan keadaanku saat ini. Bukan aku tidak menyadari, justru aku sangat tahu."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak, ada keputusasaan tersorot dari mata _onyx_-nya— sontak membuat Itachi terhenyak.

"Aku sakit, _Aniki. _Naruto cinta pertamaku, satu-satunya sosok yang berhasil mencairkan kebekuan hatiku. Tapi ...," Sasuke untuk sesaat merasakan kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan, "aku bisa apa? Bukankah aku tidak boleh egois, _Aniki?_"

"Sasuke ...,"

"_Shit ...," _mengumpat pelan, pemuda tersebut terkekeh kemudian, "bahkan sekarang ... aku sudah benar-benar seperti wanita yang begitu melankolis."

Itachi terdiam, membiarkan sang adik untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaannya yang telah tertahan hampir tiga minggu.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku lelaki, dan tak mungkin bisa memberinya keturunan. Karena itu ...," senyum tipis— yang terkesan sarat akan luka dan keterputusasaan— disunggingkannya, "aku harus merelakannya, agar dia bahagia dan bisa menggapai cita-citanya."

"Kau bodoh, _Otouto,_" sahut Itachi secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap bodoh seperti ini? Kau yang begitu jenius, bisa-bisanya menelan mentah-mentah kata-kata Hinata." Itachi terkekeh pelan saat keterkejutan begitu tampak pada wajah Sasuke, "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu, _Otoutou. _Dan aku benar-benar kecewa, karena kau begitu mudah diperdayai."

"...,"

"Naruto mungkin memang memimpikan keturunan dan keluarga pada umumnya, _Otoutou._" Itachi tersenyum, "Tapi jangan pernah melupakan satu hal. Tanpa cinta, semuanya tak akan terwujud dan takkan ada artinya."

Sebenarnya Itachi masih ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi, tetapi ekspresi Sasuke saat ini membuatnya memilih untuk berhenti.

Menjauh dari sosok yang dicintai, bukanlah perkara mudah. Begitu berat malah, dan terkesan menyakiti diri sendiri. Apalagi sosok itu tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, dan bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Yang sosok itu tahu, hanya dia yang ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dan Itachi sangat tahu, dua-duanya merasakan sakit dan kedukaan yang sama.

Tekad bulat sang adik untuk mengalah dan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, tentulah bukan sesuatu hal yang tak membawa dampak apa pun. Semua terbukti, Sasuke terkena _tyfus— _ yang telah membuatnya harus mendapatkan perawatan selama empat hari, hingga sekarang.

"Matahari sudah hampir terbenam," Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "sudah waktunya kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Udaranya semakin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ayo, masuk." ungkapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Menatap sejenak uluran tangan sang kakak, Sasuke pun memilih bangkit sendiri dan kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan— mengabaikan Itachi yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Yang tak mereka tahu, tak jauh dari mereka— tepatnya di balik pohon besar— berdiri seorang gadis berambut senada bunga musim semi, yang hanya terdiam dengan keterkejutan yang pada wajahnya.

"Naruto ...,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tidak.<p>

Gadis bersurai _indigo _panjang tersebut menggeleng lemah.

Berlembar-lembar kertas berwarna _lavender _pucat di genggamannya pun jatuh perlahan menuju lantai. Harapannya akan respon positif dari sang calon suami terhadap undangan pilihannya, berujung hanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Hinata_-chan._"

Bibir tipis Hinata terkatup rapat, menahan isak tangis. Gadis cantik tersebut benar-benar tak sanggup menerima segala ungkapan dan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan dari pria berambut pirang yang begitu sangat dicintainya.

Melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan, tangannya berusaha meraih tangan pemuda tersebut, tetapi langsung ditepis begitu saja. Dan, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah akan penolakan tersebut.

"N-Naruto_-kun ...,_" panggil Hinata lemah, matanya menatap sendu pemuda berprofesi dokter di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu padaku?" tanyanya, sarat akan kekecewaan. "Aku sangat mempercayaimu, bahkan sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tapi, kenapa kau tega, Hinata_-chan?_" tambahnya.

"N-Na—"

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara, tatapan mata beriris _sapphire_ di hadapannya, membuat semua kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Hinata pun hanya bisa terdiam, dan mencoba menerima apa pun yang kali ini akan diucapkan Naruto padanya. Karena Hinata tahu dan sadar, dirinya memang bersalah dan telah mengecewakan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau pun tahu, aku sangat mencintainya, tapi ...," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kau menusukku dari belakang. Kau menyakitiku, Hinata_-chan._"

Menangis tergugu, puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dia benar-benar sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk bisa berhadapan dengan sosok terkasih.

"Karena itu ... mulai sekarang aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku. Karena melihatmu, hanya akan membuatku sakit. Kumohon, jangan membuatku pada akhirnya ikut merasa muak."

Dan, dokter muda itu pun berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga. Meninggalkan Hinata yang merosot jatuh ke lantai, karena kedua kakinya yang terasa tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

"N-Naruto ...,"

_Sudah selesai._

Hinata benar-benar sudah tak punya harapan. Dia kalah, dan dia kalah dengan cara yang begitu memalukan.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut benar-benar merasa dirinya begitu hina dan rendah. Dia begitu kejam dan tak tahu dirinya.

_Menyesal._

_Sakit hati._

_Malu._

_Dan terluka._

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata sungguh telah kehilangan, dan semua karena kesalahannya juga keegoisannya.

Wajah Hinata sudah basah karena air mata. Isakan pilu terdengar lepas dari bibirnya. Ayah dan Adiknya pun tergopoh-gopoh mendekati sang puteri sulung.

"Hinata ...,"

"_Otou-sama ... _Hanabi ...," menangis tergugu, Hinata segera menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang Ayah. "N-Naruto_-kun ... _su-sudah tahu se-muanya, d-dan dia mem-benciku."

Mengecup puncak kepala sang puteri penuh kasih sayang, Hyuuga Hiashi mengelus punggung Hinata, "Kau harus kuat, Hinata. Berlapang dada-lah, dan jalani semuanya dengan tegar. Kau pasti bisa."

Mengangguk, Hinata pun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan.

"_Onee-chan ...," _

Sementara sang adik, hanya bisa memanggil sang kakak dengan begitu lirih. Berdoa dalam hati, agar sang kakak bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak menyangka Hinata akan menghianatinya.

Naruto masih ingat kejadian sejam yang lalu, ketika Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba mendatangi dirinya yang tengah memeriksa seorang pasien, dan dengan kalut gadis tersebut menarik dirinya pergi.

Naruto pun hanya bisa tertegun saat rekan kerjanya tersebut membeberkan segala penemuannya. Sungguh ... segala penuturan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, membuatnya serasa ditikam oleh puluhan pisau yang sangat tajam.

Dia terluka.

Hatinya hancur terasa, rasa kecewa begitu hebat dirasakannya. Sahabatnya, orang yang sangat dipercaya dan disayanginya seperti saudara sendiri dengan begitu teganya menghianati diri dan kepercayaannya.

Kemudian, Naruto pun dengan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura di lorong rumah sakit, berjalan tergesa menuju parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga, tanpa sempat berkata sepatah kata pun.

Dan, kenyataan pun benar-benar melukainya, menghantam telak dirinya. Hanya sebuah anggukan lemah dari sosok sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut, membuatnya harus menelan mentah-mentah pil pahit kehidupan. Kenapa nasibnya begitu buruk?

Mencengkeram erat roda pengemudi, Naruto menggermetakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

_Sakit._

_Benar-benar sakit._

Menyalakan mobilnya, pemuda pirang itu pun berlalu dari halaman mansion— mantan— sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Sasuke yang baru saja akan memejamkan matanya merasa terusik.<p>

Belum membalikan badannya, pemuda tersebut berkata dengan begitu ketusnya. "Sudah kubilang, kan, kau tak usah menjagaku."

"S-Sasuke ...,"

Dan mendengar suara tersebut, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, bibirnya kelu.

Berbalik, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun memandangi sosok yang berdiri di palang pintu, sosok yang awalnya dia kira adalah kakaknya— yang baru saja berhasil diusirnya agar tak perlu menjaganya.

Berdehem pelan, mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu kemudian kembali berbalik, memunggungi sosok pirang tersebut. "Kurasa Anda salah masuk ruangan, saya pasien dewasa dan bukan pasien anak-anak." ucapnya sedatar mungkin.

"...,"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tapak kaki yang terdengar mendekatlah yang didapatinya, membuat Sasuke meringis pelan.

"...,"

"...,"

Hening.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Hingga—

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

—Naruto membuka suara.

Bergeming. Sosok yang tengah terbaring itu, hanya diam dan menatap nanar kain gorden berwarna putih yang tampak berkibar tertiup angin.

"Maaf, Sasuke ... maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Ungkap Naruto, ada nada tercekat pada suaranya. "Maaf karena membuatmu terluka dan merasa tersakiti. Maaf karena tak mempertahankanmu sama sekali, dan maaf karena dengan begitu mudah melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Kerinduan yang sudah disimpannya jauh-jauh hari dan ada hingga sekarang, terasa begitu menyesakan dadanya. Hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tak membuka suara, Sasuke mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

_Bingung._

Sasuke bingung. Entah harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi semua.

Ingin dirinya berbalik, bangkit dari posisinya dan segera memeluk sosok dokter pirang tersebut, tapi ... keraguan dan rasa takut pun juga menghinggapi benaknya. Dan, Sasuke pun memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan segala ungkapan maaf dari sang terkasih.

"Kau boleh marah padaku, mencaci maki dan bahkan melakukan apa pun padaku. Karena aku tahu, kelemahan dan kelembekanku ... benar-benar mengecewakan. Tapi, tolong ..."

Suara itu kini bernada putus asa.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan, dan izinkan aku untuk kembali lagi padamu," Naruto tersenyum lirih, "karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"...,"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menyentuh dan mengelus surai hitam kebiruan pemuda tersebut, tetapi segera diurungkannya niat tersebut. Tangannya menggantung di udara dan kemudian ditarik mundur, ada perasaan tidak pantas membayang dirinya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap." Naruto melangkah mundur, matanya menatap sendu punggung sang Uchiha bungsu. "Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam."

Melemparkan tatapan terakhirnya pada sosok sang kekasih, Naruto pun berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun—

"Kau benar-benar payah."

—kalimat yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan sosok di belakangnya dengan nada dingin membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, selalu saja menelan mentah-mentah apa yang kukatakan. Sebenarnya kau itu serius atau tidak padaku?" sahutnya ketus, namun begitu sarat akan emosi.

Berbalik, Naruto seketika dibuat tertegun saat menangkap Sasuke yang telah berada dalam posisi terduduk dengan mata yang nampak menatapnya nanar.

"Kau dengan sikap lembekmu, begitu memuakkan." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku benci padamu, kau membuatku seperti wanita lemah yang melankolis."

"Sasuke?"

"Dan aku bersumpah, akan membuatmu menyesal karena membuatku tidak Uchiha sama sekali."

Terdiam, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata penuh kerinduan.

"Berhentilah menyiksaku dengan kenaifanmu, _Dobe._" Sang Uchiha memalingkan wajahnya, "Kebaikanmu yang keterlaluan, justru membuatku terluka dan tersakiti. Egoislah untuk sekali saja, dan pertahankan keberadaanmu di sisimu."

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah tempat tidur pasien, Naruto segera menangkup wajah sang kekasih dan mengecup bibirnya. Hanya menempelkan bibir, tak ada lumatan atau apa pun, namun begitu sarat akan kasih sayang dan ungkapan perasaannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati kecupan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Aishiteru ... _Suke," ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan kecupannya, senyum pun tersungging pada wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, karena mengecewakanmu selama ini. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik, dan menjadi kekasih yang kau inginkan."

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Aku tidak bilang ingin menjalin hubungan lagi denganmu." ungkap Sasuke datar— sedatar tatapannya— memecah keheningan dan menghentikan kegiatan saling tatap di antara mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Mendesah lelah, Naruto pun menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Sesukamu sajalah. Tsk ... dasar _Teme._" ucap Naruto pasrah, sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir di hadapannya penuh hasrat.

_._

_._

_._

Sakura mendekapkan tangannya ke dada, rasa haru merasuk ke dalam sanubari. Walau memang tak seperti drama romantis yang seringkali dia tonton, tapi kebahagian terasa begitu nyata dirasakannya. Sakura bahagia, sangat bahagia. Baginya Naruto bukan sekedar sahabat atau rekan kerja sesama dokter, baginya Naruto adalah sosok kakak yang tak pernah dimilikinya. Dan, patutlah dia merasa sangat senang ketika sosok pirang tersebut dapat meraih cintanya kembali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita menjadi pengintip seperti ini," ungkap sosok pemuda berkuncir yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Berdecak pelan, Sakura meraih knop pintu dan menutupnya secara hati-hati— tak ingin ketahuan mengintip melalui celah pintu. Membalikkan badannya ke arah pemuda di hadapannya, wanita berambut senada bunga musim semi tersebut memutar bola mata jengah. "Kita bukan mengintip, Itachi_-nii, _kita hanya memastikan dan mengawasi saja." bantahnya.

"Ya ... terserah kau sajalah." jawab Itachi datar, malas bila akhirnya harus berdebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong ...," Sakura menyipitkan mata beriris _emerald_-nya, "Itachi_-nii _sengaja, kan memancingku untuk menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua di taman tadi sore."

Menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, Itachi pun berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari depan ruang inap sang adik, namun matanya tiba-tiba terpana.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Itachi pelan.

"Yang mana?" Gadis tersebut mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda bertanda lahir unik tersebut, dan tak lama Sakura pun ber-oh ria. "Itu Kurama Namikaze, adik sekaligus dokter yang akan menggantikan posisi Naruto yang akan pindah ke Jerman."

"Adik?" Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba matanya melebar sejenak saat menyadari ucapan ganjil Sakura. "Kau bilang Jerman? Naruto akan pindah ke Jerman?"

_Gulp..._

Meneguk ludahnya secara paksa, Sakura meringis pelan. "Ups ... keceplosan."

Mengabaikan kekehan gugup gadis tersebut, Itachi menyipitkan matanya, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sakura." ucapnya, penuh tuntutan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lima<em> _hari kemudian ..._

_._

_._

_._

"Terserah kau akan setuju atau tidak," Naruto menatap lurus iris mata yang serupa dengannya, "aku akan tetap pada pilihanku."

Menggermetakkan giginya, pria berdarah Jepang—Amerika tersebut menatap nyalang sang Namikaze sulung, "Kau jangan gila, Naruto!" Pria tersebut berseru, "Bersikukuh bertahan dengan dia hanya akan membawa kesia-siaan dalam hidupmu." peringatnya tajam.

"Kesia-siaan atau tidak," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, dan kemudian tersenyum lembut pada pemuda— yang hanya menatapnya datar— tersebut, "aku akan tetap memilih hidup bersama dengannya. Karena Sasuke adalah pusat duniaku."

"Omong kosong," Minato mendesis sinis, "pada hakikatnya kau tak akan pernah bisa merasa lengkap bila hidup dengannya. Cinta tak menjamin kau akan bahagia, Naruto."

"Itu menurutmu, tidak untukku." Sang dokter muda mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih, "Aku tidak akan menampik kenyataan yang ada, kami sama-sama lelaki dan kebersamaan kami memang tak akan membuahkan keturunan. Tapi, apalah artinya lengkap tapi tidak bahagia?"

"K-Kau ..."

Minato menatap nyalang putera sulungnya tersebut, kemarahan begitu jelas terlihat. Sebuah tamparan pun hendak dilayangkannya, namun—

"Berhentilah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Minato."

—sebuah suara bernada datar tiba-tiba terdengar, tepatnya dari seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan semuanya tanpa ada minat sama sekali.

"Pada logikanya pun, kau sebenarnya sama sekali tak berhak atas Naruto," iris _rubby_-nya berkilat, "kau ingatlah posisimu, Minato."

"Kurama?"

"Kenapa?" Kurama— nama sosok tersebut— menatap orangtua kandungnya tersebut dengan tatapan menantang, "Jangan berpikir karena kau Ayahku, aku akan berpihak padamu dan ikut mempersulit Kakak tiriku."

Beradu tatapan dengan saudara— beda Ibu—nya tersebut sejenak, Kurama kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada sang Ayah, "Kau dulu pernah membuangnya, sangat tidak layak bagimu untuk memaksa kehendakmu padanya, walaupun memang dia darah dagingmu sendiri. Sadarilah kesalahanmu, Minato. Karena lebih lama lagi bertahan dalam keegoisanmu, Naruto akan benar-benar mengubur arti keberadaanmu, dan aku pun juga tak akan sudi mengakuimu."

Tertegun, Minato hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dengan begitu dinginnya dari putera yang lahir dari istri keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan bawa kekasihmu, tak ada gunanya membuang waktu lebih lama di tempat memuakkan ini. Biarkan orangtua itu mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri." Kurama kembali berkata, dan kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan kerja sang Ayah.

Mengikuti perkataan sang adik tiri, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya kita bersitegang," Naruto mengulum senyum tipis, "_Tou-san._" panggilnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut, dengan menggandeng tangan sang kekasih.

Sepeninggalan mereka bertiga, Minato langsung mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi yang berada cukup dekat dengannya, mata _cerulean_-nya menatap nanar lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang rapi di ruangan tersebut.

Terkekeh pahit, Minato menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit-langit ruangan, "Bahkan sampai akhirnya pun, aku benar-benar menjadi pecundang yang menyedihkan. Aku yakin, kau pun akan menyesal, Kushina. Putera kita benar-benar tak membutuhkan kita."

'_Tou-san.'_

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Naruto. Kau masih saja berhati baik pada orangtua busuk sepertiku." ucapnya lirih, nyaris berbisik.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap kekasihnya yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil, Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Kenapa kau bersikeras mempertahankanku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka berdua.<p>

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _Teme._" jawab Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap jalanan.

"Kata cinta tak cukup, _Dobe," _Sasukemendengus. "Tentunya ada alasan lain di balik itu semua."

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting," Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, "cukup kita berpisah hampir empat minggu, jangan lagi."

"Tidak penting bagaimana?" Pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut mendelik sinis, "Ini semua tentang impianmu, _Dobe._" tegasnya, bersikukuh.

Terdiam sejenak dan tak langsung menjawab, Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya."Setiap orang memiliki mimpi dan harapan masing-masing, begitu pula dengan diriku," pemuda tersebut mendesah pelan. "Tapi, apalah artinya mimpi bila dan harapan bila hidupku tak lengkap dan bahagia?" Naruto membelokan arah mobilnya ke kanan, mata beriris _sapphire_-nya tetap fokus pada jalanan, "Untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan, terkadang harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Dan ... aku rela mengorbankan semua itu, asal aku bahagia bersamamu." Jelasnya, seraya melirikSasukemelalui ekor matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, ekspresi pada wajahnya mengeras, dan sukses membuat Naruto merasa tak enak perasaan. Memutuskan memposisikan wajahnya tepat ke arah samping, Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika sang pemuda _raven _tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya.

_Ckiittt ..._

Sontak membuat Naruto mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, dan—

"_Dobe ...,_" Sasuke menggeram.

—membuat kepala mereka berdua menghantam _dashboard _mobil. Namun untungnya, mereka kini berada di jalanan yang jarang dilalui kendaraan.

"Bukan salahku," Naruto membela diri, "salahmu bila kita mati karena kecelakaan, dan salahmu juga yang tak memasang sabuk pengaman."

Mengelus-elus bibirnya yang terluka, Sasuke men-_deathglare _Naruto. "_Baka dobe._"

Mengulum senyumnya, Naruto segera meraih Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, dan mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau yakin, tak akan ikut denganku ke Jerman?"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang Naruto, desahan napas pun terlantun pelan, "Kau pergi ke Jerman untuk meraih mimpimu. Aku pun tak akan kalah, aku juga akan meraih mimpiku sendiri."

"Hmp ...," Naruto menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya dalam, mencoba mengingat dan menyimpannya dengan baik, "sebenarnya aku begitu berat karena harus meninggalkanmu."

"_Baka,_" Sasuketersenyum tipis, "ini bukan zaman batu, _Dobe._ Banyak media sosial dan alat komunikasi yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menghubungiku. Lagipula, kau bisa pulang ke Konoha saat luang nanti."

Ya, Naruto tahu semua hal itu dengan sangat pasti. Namun, rasa berat untuk berpisah terasa begitu membebani dirinya. Dokter muda itu masih mengingat dengan begitu jelas, kejadian dua hari lalu. Dirinya yang baru saja hendak mengajukan surat pembatalan keberangkatannya ke Jerman pada Shikamaru, harus dibuat terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan atasan sekaligus rekan tersebut. Dengan tatapan tajam nan mematikan, pemuda tersebut menarik kerahnya dan melayangkan tinjuan pada pipi kirinya. Sasuke yang merasa tak dianggap keberadaannya, karena Naruto yang menyembunyikan fakta terkait kepindahannya ke salah satu rumah sakit ternama di negara Jerman. Dan Naruto pun sangat berterimakasih pada rekan kerjanya— Sakura— yang begitu ceroboh membocorkan rahasia tersebut pada Itachi.

Kemudian pada akhirnya, Naruto pun harus benar-benar berangkat ke Jerman— tepatnya Naruto tak bisa menolak keputusan yang telah ditetapkan oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto menangkup wajah kekasihnya, "Padahal aku sempat berniat membatalkan keberangkatanku ke Jerman, tapi kenapa kau justru yang mendesakku untuk tetap berangkat."

"Karena itu cita-citamu," Pemuda tersebut menatap sang dokter muda lekat, "dan juga akan menjadi cita-citaku. Karena itu wujudkanlah, sukseskan penelitianmu dan rekan-rekanmu di Jerman nanti."

Mengangguk mantap, Naruto mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening berkulit putih di hadapannya. "Tunggu aku pulang, Suke."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas dari tempatnya, Sasuke menyentuhkan telapak tangan kirinya pada kaca bening di hadapannya. Matanya memang tampak datar dan tanpa ekspresi berarti, namun ...<p>

"Di sini langsung terasa kosong," ucapnya lirih seraya mencengkram dadanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Sasuke tak ingin berbohong dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa pun, karena dia tahu perpisahan ini terasa begitu berat dan membebani mereka berdua.

Tapi, bukankah ini untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua?

Sebuah senyum pun tersungging pada wajah berparas tampannya. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke pasti mampu bertahan, karena ...

"Dia pergi untuk kembali," ucapnya seraya menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit biru, "dan saat dia kembali nanti, kami akan benar-benar bersama dan hidup bahagia sesuai impian."

.

.

.

"_Kau bersiaplah, Teme_," _Naruto tersenyum lebar, seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada dua koper_ _yang dibawanya. "Beberapa tahun ke depan, kau akan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**Huaaa ... akhirnya tamat **__**juga, walau emang telat dua hari sih. gomen ...  
><strong>_

_**Walau endingnya agak gimana, tapi ya sudahlah. Ehehe ... Sao emang payah kalau dibagian ending.**_

_**Rencananya mau ada omake, tapi ... setelah dipikir, Sao mau buat side story-nya nanti, walau kurang tahu kapannya. #SaoDigamparMassa.**_

_**Oke, minna-san. Sao ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader, reviewer, silent reader, guest, follower, yang nge-fav dan semua visitor, serta yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Gomen atas typo's, kata hilang, chara ( Sasu dan Naru) yang super OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.**_

_**Salam cinta : SaoryAth.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan review :<strong>_

_**Aicinta : **__aku harap chap ini gak bikin deg-degan. Hu-um, Naru lembek euy. #SaoDirasengan gomen, telat ... tapi gak ampe lumutan, kan, wkwk ... _

_**Gembel : **__ano ... namanya unik, wkwk. Arigatou ..._

_**Suira : **__Iya, semangat ... tapi klo sembilan, haduh ... tepar. Di bawah ada omake sedikit. Cinta membuat mereka OOC #ngeles Semoga endingnya gak terlalu mengecewakan._

_**LalaCukaCacuNaruCacu : **__Namanya waw banget, aku suka. Gak apa-apa, Sao aja pengen gigit tuh Papi Min._

_**Ivy Bluebell : **__Sao payah dalam ending, gomen klo mengecewakan. Nanti Sao akan usahakan buat side story-nya, Sao juga pengen tahu seperti apa awal kisah NaruSasu._

_**Natasya. Agustine. 12 : **__arigatou. Sudah dilanjut._

_**Guest : **__hu-um, kasihan Sasu. #peyukSasu_

_**Rikarika : **__arigatou, maaf klo endingnya mengecewakan. Hinata kena batunya kok._

_**Guest1 : **__Huaaa ... arigatou. Gomen klo end-nya mengecewakan. Sasu sayang._

_**Pingki954 : **__ehehe ... gomen endingnya kurang memuaskan. Gak kok, Naru milik Sasu._

_**CA Moccachino : **__Hu-um, banyak banget salahnya. Huaaa ... Sao payah di ending, gomen ne ... Papi Min memang gak jelas, seenaknya. #dilemparPapiMin Arigatou._

_**YoungChanBiased : **__cinta ... oh ... cinta. Bahkan Sasu jadi melankolis. #Dichidori_

_**Tomoyo to kudo : **__Karena cinta, Sasu pun OOC. Arigatou._

_**Autumn. Aoki : **__Hu-um ... setuju, Naru memang harus dicincang. Ayo kita si— #Naru : "Woy, ini salahmu, Sao. # Sampai ujung pun Naru tetap pasif. Haduh ... papi Min dan Hinata kok gitu sih? Sasu OOC karena cinta. #dikeroyokChara_

_**Narusasu wookie : **__Ehehe ... jadi ngerasa bersalah. Di bawah ada __sedikit cuplikan, semoga tidak merasa terlalu kecewa._

_**Minna : **__arigatou atas segala partisifasinya, mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada dalam fict ini._

_Jaa~ minna-san ..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake ...<strong>_

Sore itu di sebuah cafe ternama di Konoha, seorang pria dewasa berjas nampak begitu serius dengan layar laptopnya yang tersimpan di atas meja.

Iris _onyx_-nya menelusur secara cermat angka-angka yang tertera di dalam layar. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, entah kenapa begitu tampak mempesona bagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Banyak mata yang nampak melirik, bahkan dengan terang-terangan sengaja menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Sama sekali tak merasa terusik sedikit pun, pria berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut tetap fokus dan serius.

Hingga—

"_Otou-san!_"

—sebuah suara bernada cempreng terdengar dalam indera pendengarannya.

Menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, pria tersebut mengulum senyum tipis saat kedua matanya menangkap tiga sosok— dua lelaki dan satu perempuan— melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahnya.

Men-_shut down _laptopnya, pria tersebut melepas kacamata ber_frame _biru gelap yang dikenakannya sedari tadi.

"Lama menunggu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dan ciuman singkat pada pipi kanannya, membuatnya mendengus pelan— sukses membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya membatu dan patah hati seketika.

"Cukup membuatku menghabiskan dua gelas jus tomat." jawabnya begitu datar, sedatar tatapan matanya.

Meringis, sosok pria berambut pirang berkemeja putih tersebut itu pun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi, tepat di hadapan sang priabermata _onyx._

"_Otou-san ... _jangan marah sama Papa, Sa-_chan _yang salah." Seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun tiba-tiba bersuara, sebuah seringai disunggingkannya saat sosok anak kecil lainnya— tepatnya seorang gadis kecil— tampak mengembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Bukan Sa_-chan, Otou-san. _Memna_-nii _yang salah, Menma_-nii _memaksa Papa untuk mampir ke kedai ramen terlebih dahulu." Sosok gadis kecil tersebut memberikan bantahannya.

"Sudah-sudah, Papa yang salah karena tak menghubungi _Tou-san _kalian terlebih dahulu." Pria berambut pirang tersebut menepuk kedua puncak kepala bocah-bocah tersebut, "Sebaiknya sekarang kalian duduk."

"_Ha'i ...,_" mengangguk, kedua bocah yang hampir identik itu pun mendudukkan diri mereka pada dua kursi kosong yang masih tersedia.

"_Ne ... _Suke, kau sudah menyiapkan kado pernikahan untuk Itachi_-nii _dan Kurama?"

Mengangguk, Sasuke Uchiha menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan yang tersimpan di bawah kursi yang tengah didudukinya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah 'hadiah teristimewa' untuk peringatan pernikahan mereka yang ke-sembilan."

Menyengir lebar, sosok pirang itu mengangguk puas, "Aku percaya isinya lebih spektakuler dari pada kado pernikahan yang mereka berikan tiga bulan lalu pada kita."

Merasakan aura tidak enak yang menguar dari kedua orangtuanya yang tengah saling bertatapan dan sama-sama menyeringai, Menma— bocah berumur tujuh tahun, berambut hitam jabrik beriris _sapphire_— mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sang adik perempuan, berbisik. "Satsuki, ayo bertaruh."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Satsuki— bocah tujuh tahun, berambut pirang sebahu bermata unik dengan iris _sapphire _dan _onyx— _menatap kakak laki-lakinya bingung. "Taruhan apa?"

"Nanti malam Papa pasti bertengkar hebat dengan Paman Kurama."

Terkikik pelan, gadis tersebut ikut menambahkan, "Dan aku bertaruh, Paman Itachi pasti menderita."

Dan, kedua bocah berparas hampir serupa itu pun ikut menyeringai seperti kedua orangtuanya— yang tanpa mereka berempat sadari, suksesmenguarkan hawa yang mencekam.

Sementara di sebuah mansion megah, dua sosok pria yang tengah minum teh bersama, tiba-tiba saja tersedak tanpa alasan.

"Aku berharap Naruto dan Sasuke tak menghancurkan pesta kita." ungkap pria bertanda lahir unik, seperti keriput di masing-masing hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Huaaa ... omake macam apa ini? #kabur.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Berkenan mereview?<strong>


End file.
